


You were made for me, undoubtedly

by fatigue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Soulmates, ha, idk - Freeform, louis doesnt abuse harry idiots its some douche named peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatigue/pseuds/fatigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abused Harry AU and soulmate AU in one.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Harry is in an abusive relationship with someone who isn't his soulmate and Louis is his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were made for me, undoubtedly

**Author's Note:**

> For my Angel Alex, who has stopped me from commiting suicide three times.
> 
> Also to Ashley for convincing me to repost it. :) 
> 
> Title from Georgia by He Is We.

Harry remembers being younger, around 4-5, learning about soul mates, he remembers picturing a nice boy, with soft eyes, a soft smile, and just a soft everything. He never imagined he'd end up being so impatient, taking a man who's soul mate had died, all because he couldn't wait for his soul mate. Now he had cuts, bruises, and a fucking horrible life.

 

He had met Peter when he was 16, naïve, and really wanting to be loved. So, when Peter asked him out a few months later, he had said yes. And when Peter asked him to move in with him after he turned 18, he had said yes.

 

Now he was 21 years old and regretting not waiting for his real soul mate every second.

-

Harry's life sucked a lot, to be honest.

 

He was in a serious relationship with someone who was not his soul mate and he was beginning to think he didn't actually have one. And not to mention, the person who was supposed to love him, and he was supposed to love back, hit him on a daily basis with the stupidest things to reason with. But nevertheless, he kept his necklace, which had a small gem and a silver rimming, that was still a baby blue. See, that was how things worked here, at birth, every baby received the necklace. The necklace was meant to turn a warm purple nearing the date and time of when they would meet their soul mate, and an inscription would appear engraved on back, with the date of the meeting, the first name of the soul mate, and the place where the two were to meet. Harry kept his hidden, because he was pretty sure Peter thought Harry was going to stay with him forever, so he hid it within his his boxers, always careful of the spot, and checking it every time he changed.

-

Harry only had one friend he was allowed to see, Liam, who knew about the abuse and everything. He only agreed to keep quiet about it as long as Harry promised to tell Liam if the abuse ever got sexual, or involved Harry being unconscious. Harry agreed, although he never kept his promise. He was Harry's childhood friend though, and they had stuck together through everything. When Peter had tried to keep him from seeing Harry, just like all of Harry's other friends, and even his family, Liam threatened to tell the police about all of the abuse if he wasn't allowed to check up on Harry every once in a while. So, reluctantly, Liam was given a key to the house, and he stopped by to chat and check up on Harry every so often, usually once a week or every few days, when he could. (Liam lived in Cheshire still, Doncaster was a long drive from there, and Liam had a full-time job, but he always made time for Harry.)

-

It was nearing the beginning of February when it finally turned purple. The date set was in a little over two weeks time, February 13th, the day before Valentine's day at noon. His soul mate's name was Louis, and they were meant to meet at the coffee shop downtown (Cheesy, right?). Harry was so excited to finally meet someone who would hopefully actually love him, and not hit him like Peter did.

 

Harry told Liam two days later when he visited with his own soul mate, Danielle, who also knew Harry's situation, while Peter was at work. The two of them squealed, jumping up to wrap their arms around Harry, whispering how happy they were for him.

 

Harry felt like crying tears of joy.

-

On February 11th, Peter got fired from his job, and Harry pays, a lot. Peter had been late for work for the fifth time, because he had been fucking Harry (against his will, again), but Peter was still stuck on saying it was really Harry's fault, like everything remotely bad that happened to Peter.

 

Peter had came home early to find Harry asleep on the couch, before waking him by roughly yanking his hair, causing him to yelp awake. He then dragged Harry to the bedroom like that, throwing him onto the bed and ripping his clothes off. Harry was fully awake now, and definitely confused.

 

Now, Peter was screaming, really loud.

 

“You're going to fucking take this shit like you wanted to this morning! You made me lose my fucking job, I hope you're fucking happy! Now, I'll give you what you fucking wanted so badly earlier again!” and Harry's blood ran cold. He was definitely inwardly panicking now.

 

_This seriously cannot be happening._

 

_Not now, please._

 

_I only needed two more fucking days, he can't do this now._

 

_God, please._

 

_Shit, fuck, fucking hell._

 

“Peter please, not today.”

 

“I can get a job, I will, I promise, just stop.'

 

“Calm down babe.”

 

“Don't blame me, please.”

 

“I'm sorry, please just stop.”

 

“Please,  _stop.”_

 

Harry was full on crying now.

 

Peter only ignored his pleas and began to take his own trousers off before slamming himself into Harry without any prep, causing him to scream out in pain over Peter's moans that had stopped being attractive months ago. Harry learned long ago it's best to just go limp, makes him more numb to the pain.

 

The only thing on Harry's mind as Peter finished off and collapsed asleep beside him, was Louis. He wondered what Louis looked like, how he talked, what music he liked, and just a bunch of little things about the soul mate he was yet to meet, but most of all, he wondered if Louis would be gentle with him.

-

Harry woke up with a smack to the cheek.

 

“Wake up, bitch.”

 

Harry's eyes flew open, wide and scared to find Peter above him with a wide smirk, stroking Harry's cheek mockingly, proving to Harry this definitely would be a bad day. The next thing he knew, a punch was landed to his ribs that caused him to gasp for air, eyes watering.

 

“Peter, please stop,” Harry rasped.

 

“This is YOUR fault, Harry! You always fucking ruin everything for me! I do everything for you but you screw everything up!”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Harry kept repeating, but Peter was relentless, throwing Harry onto the ground, kicking him in the same area he had punched Harry previously. Next, Harry saw something reflecting off of the light in the room. It was a pocket knife, and now Harry was pretty sure it was the end of the road for him, he kind of wished it was.

 

“I'll fucking kill you!” and a large throbbing was felt in his side, his hand immediately flying up to the spot, feeling something wet. Harry then brought his hand in front of his face, his eyes taking a few seconds to focus before finding a red substance, blood.

Then maniacal laughter,  _Peter's laughter_ , "No one will ever love you Harry, I know I never did."

Then Harry heard a door slamming and a familiar voice shouting. The last thing he knew, he felt some shaking and yelling, then a siren and  _hands,_ all over his body, grabbing him. Then he blacked out.

-

_Harry knew he was dreaming, because it was definitely too good to be true._

 

_He dreamt of blue eyes and crinkly smiles, he was pretty sure he was smiling himself._

 

_The man greeted him with a hug, stunning Harry momentarily. The first thing he noticed was nothing hurt anymore. He found that he rather liked that_

_-_

Harry's eyes flew open, he was coughing and gasping for air. The next thing he knew, nurses were bustling around him, and he could see Liam rushing Harry's family out of the room, sneaking a glace at Harry on his way out the door. The nurses were now telling him to  _breathe, sweetie,_ and Harry wished it were that simple.

 

After about ten minutes of wheezing he looked up at the few nurses surrounding him, who were looking at him sadly. Harry wondered why for a second before remembering what Peter had done to him, and millions of questions flew around his mind.

 

_What happened?_

 

_Who came in and saved me?_

 

_Where's Peter?_

 

_What day is it?_

 

_What time is it?_

 

_What does my family know?_

 

_Who's all here?_

And most importantly,

 

_How am I alive?_

 

Now, a doctor walked in with a clipboard, a pen, and a grumpy look on his face. The nurses immediately bustled out the door after the doctor cleared his throat.

 

“Mr. Styles, may I ask you some questions?” even though he knew he didn't have an option.

 

“Yes.” Harry replied, surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. The doctor then motioned a cup beside the bed, with water in it. Harry mumbled a thanks before chugging the small Dixie cup.

 

“What happened the night of the accident?”

 

Harry briefly wondered why it was called an accident, when it obviously wasn't an accident at all.

 

“My boyfriend, Peter, lost his job and blamed me. And uhm- he came home and uhm- dragged me into bed and uh, yanno. Then when I woke up he was screaming at me and erm- he punched me really hard in the ribs and he uhm- pushed me off the bed and started kicking me- then I saw a pocket knife and a huge pain in my side and- he yelled he was gonna kill me- then I feel liquid on my hand when I touched my side- and it was blood, I guess- then I passed out, erm.”

 

Harry looked up to see the doctor writing everything down.

 

“So this Peter guy, isn't your soul mate, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why are you with him? Where's your actual soul mate's?”

 

“Uh, Peter's died, before I met him, and I was supposed to leave him when I met mine- which was the 13th- I don't know what today is?”

 

“Today is the 20th, Mr. Styles.”

 

“Oh.” Harry's mood sank immediately.

 

“But, when a situation like this occurs, if you look to the back of your necklace, there will be a new meeting set, don't worry.” The doctor was smiling now.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now, Mr. Styles, your family is here, and from what I hear, they've missed you very much.”

 

The doctor then walked out of the room, his mother and sister rushing in moments later.

 

“Harry, oh my god.”

 

“You twat.”

 

“Never do that to us, again.”

 

From Gemma.

 

And,

 

“My baby.”

 

“What did he do to you.”

 

“I'm so glad you're back, sweetheart.”

 

From his mom.

 

And  _yeah_ , Harry decided,  _it was good to be back._

-

It turns out Peter was in jail now for everything he had done.

 

Harry went back to the empty house with Liam and his family the next day, immediately rushing to find a new date and time on his necklace, which Liam had found in his jeans pocket the day of the incident, leaving it on kitchen counter.

 

_Harry Styles is to meet his soul mate Louis with the following information:_

 

 _February, 25_ _ th_ _, at twelve o'clock, noon._

 

 _Coffee shop on North 7_ _ th_ _street._

 

Harry immediately felt giddy again.

-

It was the sixteenth now, and Harry has had an amazing day catching up with his family with Liam. It was eight o'clock now, and everyone in the house knew what a big day tomorrow was, so of course, they were there for moral support. Also known as hot cocoa and cuddles before they all fell asleep on the couch in one huge heap.

-

Today was the big day, Harry was going to meet his soul mate in just hours.

 

He had woken up at six am, out of pure anxiety.

 

Now, it was ten am and he, his family, and Liam, were all debating on his clothing.

 

Eventually they decided on simple, black skinnies, a gray long-sleeved shirt, he'd borrowed from Liam, that Harry's mother said sadly that he know practically swam in, and a beanie. Gemma then began to put make up on the bruises, his mother and Liam looking on sadly as well.

 

About twenty minutes before they actually needed to, they made their way to the coffee shop, arriving a quarter till noon. Something Harry realized is that no one had realized Harry hadn't spoken yet, because Harry was sure if he did, he'd break down. Harry had a million thoughts running through his mind, he was almost positive now that this Louis person would find out about the abuse and realize, he could hit Harry too. Harry was just so damn scared.

 

When the time came, Anne and Gemma kissed Harry cheeks, and Liam got out of the car to hug Harry, making sure Harry had his cellphone before driving off. Harry was pretty sure he was sweating now, as he walked up to the doors of the coffee shop, pushing before making his way in. Harry then scanned the room before spotting a boy looking at him, he was the same boy Harry had dreamt about when he blacked out. Without thinking, Harry made his way over to the boy, who was sitting alone.

 

“Hey, are you Louis?” Harry said quietly. The boy smiled, a crinkly-eyes smile before nodding.

 

“And I take it you're Harry?”

 

“Yeah.”

-

Louis and Harry talked for a long time, avoiding the topic of why the meeting was rescheduled in the first place, before the coffee shop was closing.

 

“Give me your number?”

 

So Harry did.

-

Louis and Harry now texted very frequently, Harry still hesitant, and Louis just being comfortable with just about anyone.

It had been two weeks since they first met. But they were yet to meet up again, Louis having work, turns out he was a teacher, and Harry really needed his shit sorted before he could have any contact with Louis. Liam had been staying with Harry for the whole time, Danielle coming frequently too, after his family left. Liam had gotten a job at the local bakery, knowing he needed to be there for his best friend. Liam stayed with him for the time being, through the nightmares and panic attacks and everything else that came with getting stabbed by the love of your life. Liam was always there, running his fingers through Harry's fringe, kissing his forehead, murmuring soothing things into his ear until he fell back to sleep. 

Harry couldn't help but think about what would happen if Louis was here instead. 

-

About a month since they first met, Louis wanted to meet properly again, and Harry didn't know what to do. Liam was at work, so Harry was all alone. He was just staring at the text, so simple, ' _Hey, could we meet up again sometime soon? Miss you.'_  But sent Harry into a panic attack, because he wasn't sure he was ready for this.

 _What if Louis wants to hurt me too?_  

 

_He's going to find out and fucking leave me, because I'm pathetic, no one could ever love me, just like he said._

 

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been laying like that but now he saw Liam kneel in front of him. He picked up the phone and unlocked it, knowing Harry's passcode already, seeing the text.

 

"Oh, H."

 

Harry just let out a little pathetic whimper.

 

"You're going to have to face him some day, he's going to love you, okay? I promise. I really don't think he's going to hurt you. He's nothing like Peter."

 

And Liam's right, he isn't. With Peter, Liam did sense something off about Peter, but Harry didn't listen.

 

"I think he's the one, Harry. He is your soul mate after all."

 

And yeah, he was.

-

Harry and Louis were set to meet up on Friday, and Harry was nervously excited (does that even make sense?).

-

The thing is, Harry hadn't been in the room since  _it_  happened. He and Liam opted sleeping on the sofa, which folded out into a mattress, and that's what they've been doing since Harry got back from the hospital. Liam hadn't even been in the room since, closing the door and pretending it didn't exist seemed to be the better option apparently. 

 

But now, Harry decided the world really fucking hates him. He let curiousity get the better of him, and he found himsef back in the room it all went down. Liam was at work for about twenty more minutes, and Harry thought he would just get in and out and Liam wouldn't find out. Plus, he had dinner with Louis, and was planning to have Liam drop him off when he got home from work.

 

But, of course it wasn't that simple. Harry slowly twisted the knob, shivers ran down his spine, from the cold of the knob or the shit that went on here, Harry didn't know, probably the latter.

 

He walked in, standing in the center of the room, in front of the bed, which had white sheets, covered in blood from when Peter fucked him the night before. The carpet was white too, and there was a huge bloodstain there that would never come out,  _his_  blood. Harry felt his breathing quicken and he knew he wouldn't be stable by the time Liam got home, but that didn't matter. Now, all he wanted was Liam to be home, because it was taking over. Gruesome nightmares flashing, not even nightmares,  _memories,_ and that's what scared Harry most. 

 

_Hands, hands, rough hands, all over his body. Tearing his clothes off._

 

Harry was pulling and yanking at his hair.

 

_Sneering in his face, words, terrible words, words that hurt more than the punches._

 

 _  
_Harry was clawing at his skin with his dull nails, wishing he could rip it all off.

 

_Something shining in the light, a pocket knife. Oh God, it's all over isn't it?_

 

 _  
_"Harry!?"

 

Liam.

 

"What are you doing in here, my God. Harry calm down."

 

_Harry didn't even realize he was screaming._

 

 _  
_"Harry, it's okay. It's all over now, he can't get you. He's in jail now. You're safe."

 

 _Hands, words, pleas, screams, rough, spite, cries, pain, blood, blood,_ **blood.**

 

 **  
**And just like that, Harry felt himself out of his trance, and he realized he had fallen to the ground.

 

"Harry, oh God. Don't  _scare_  me like that."

 

And Harry wondered if Liam realized how much he had scared himself.

 

"Louis called."

 

"Did you answer?"

 

"No."

 

"You should tell him."

 

"Maybe someday."

 

"I think you should do it soon."

-

Now, here Harry was, twenty minutes late to his date with Louis.

 

He was standing awkwardly inside of the restuarant when he heard Louis' voice call him over and Louis made a snarky remark to the waiter.

 

" _See,_ I told you he was just late."

 

With that, Harry made his way to the table.

 

"Hey, darling!"

 

Harry was  _not_ blushing, "Hey, Louis."

 

"So, would you like to tell me why you're twenty minutes late for our date?"

 

And right, that.

 

"I'm really sorry I can't tell you but I promise I will someday."

 

Louis seemed skeptical but nodded, "As long as you promise you don't secretly have a vagina or summat."

 

Harry breathed a laugh, "I promise I have a dick."

-

The rest of the evening was lovely. Harry found that Louis talked a lot,  _a lot,_ he also found he quite liked listening to Louis talk. So Harry basically already knew everything that had happened to Louis (school drama, he also found Louis was quite a gossip girl) in the past few weeks. He just really liked listening to Louis talk, taking in every word.

-

When the night was over, Louis drove Harry home. When Harry slipped up saying he didn't even have his license, Louis told him he was adorable, and Harry's face felt a million degrees hotter.

 

Louis ended up walking Harry inside.

 

"So this is the infamous, Louis, eh." Liam asked, trying to make himself look more intimidating, it worked, only on Louis of course, Harry snickering behind his hand.

 

"Yes, and who are you? Does Harry have a boyfriend, God, I'm sorry-" he was cut off by the other two laughing.

 

"What's so funny?" Louis' cheeks were tinted dark red, it was adorable.

 

"I guess Harry didn't mention me staying with him at the moment. I'm Liam, his best mate."

-

Harry found that Louis was a rather patient person. 

  
He guessed it was a part of Louis being a teacher, and having four younger siblings.

 

But anyway, no matter how slow Harry was to let Louis _do_  things with him, he never asked questions. When it was their third month in, and usually couples have sex around month one and a half, and Louis reached for the bottom of Harry's shirt, and he panicked, Louis immedietly let go, and went back to kissing Harry.

 

Harry shouldn't have expected Louis to not ask questions forever, and now, Louis was  _demanding_ answers. It was six months in and they were at Louis' flat, the place they always went, since Harry had avoided his own bedroom since his panic attack, they were always here. Now, they were kissing, and Louis tried to lift Harry shirt again, for the first time in a month, and Harry panicked again. 

 

"Harry, why won't you let me see you?"

 

And _shit_. Harry wasn't ready for confrontation, he absolutely hated it. 

 

"I can't tell you Louis-"

 

"Harry don't give me that bullshit."

 

"Louis, please-"

 

"God, Harry. I'm not asking you to have sex with me, I could wait for that until you're ready, I promise I will. All I want to know is  _why_. I've been patient with you this whole time, when you were late for our first actual date. When our actual meeting was rescheduled, for God knows what reason. And just- everything Harry. Just be honest with me for once,  _please."_

 

 _  
_Harry was full-on crying now.

 

"It's just," he wheezed, "So hard I-"

 

And like that, Louis was holding him, "Harry babe, calm down and tell me what's going on, please. We're soul mate's, we're supposed to be together until we die, Harry. And that means I need to know everything about you, even if you don't want me to know."

 

Harry decided,  _yeah, it was time._ Louis had been so patient this whole time, he deserved at least an explanation. So when he'd calmed down, he told Louis everything.

 

"So when I was about 16, yeah, I met this guy, Peter. His soul mate had died, and I was an impatient fuck, so we ended up dating. When I turned 18, we moved in together. And things were good, yeah? I thought I loved him, and I thought he felt the same way. When I was 19, I don't really know why he was so angry, but he was, and I accidentally dropped a glass, and he took it as an excuse to punch me, I had gotten a black eye. Then, he started slowly cutting off all of my friends, Niall, Ed, Olly, and my own family, too. But my mate, Liam, he was a persistant shit, he only didn't tell the cops because I made everything seem minor, when it was much worse. But he'd visit me every so often, at least once a week-"

 

"Harry, I-"

 

"No don't interrupt, if I don't say everything now, I may never say it again." Louis looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

 

"Now, fast forward to the week I was supposed to meet you. I was planning to meet you, planning to end Peter and I, because that was my plan all along, Louis. But a few days before we were supposed to meet, it went too far, I guess. In the morning, he'd fucked me, and I didn't want it, but it made him late for work, so he got fired, and he blamed it all on me. So I ended up falling asleep after he left, and I woke up to him dragging me to the bedroom. So, he fucked me again, telling me how much  _wanted_ it. And  _shit,_ I didn't. But I woke up to him slapping me, and fuck. He beat me and then- shit" Harry's voice was cracking.

 

"What happened then, baby?" Louis prompted.

 

"He tried to kill me Louis." Louis gasped.

 

"Harry, oh my God-"

 

"And you see, I really thought I was going to die. And that's not the only thing, Lou."

 

"What else, Harry?" Louis was crying now.

 

"I kinda really wanted to."

 

"Harry-"

 

"But Liam came in, thank God for that. He came in and called the ambulance. And I was unconcious for days, I slept through our meeting. But Peter's in jail now. Liam's been staying with me to support me."

 

"Harry-"

 

"Louis, let me finish, I'm explaining everything now. Like ripping off a huge fucking bandaid."

 

Louis sighed but nodded, "Okay."

 

"So, the day I was late to our first date, was the day I decided to go back into the room it all happened for the first time."

 

Hours later, after some hot chocolate and some cuddles, Louis spoke up.

 

"Could we go to your house, Harry?"

 

Harry looked up into Louis' eyes and decided, maybe he could do this, if he had Louis.

-

When they got to the flat, Liam wasn't home. A sticky note on the door read,  _'Harry, I'm on a date with Dani, won't be too late. Love you. xxxxxx'_   So they walked in. The house had an eerie aura to it, especially at night. Harry gripped Louis' hand as they walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. Harry gripped Louis' hand harder as he opened the door to the room, switching the light on. The room was still in disarray, the blankets askew, things that had been flung on the floor, and scariest of all, a pocketknife laying on the nightstand that the police must have missed. 

 

"So this is it, this is where everything happened." Harry breathed, and Louis just looked sad. After being frozen in place for a few moments, Louis began walking around, taking in the bloodied sheets and carpet, and when he'd spotted the knife, he look really pissed off. 

 

"How could someone even do that? To you especially, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I made you tell me all of this."

 

"It's okay, Louis."

 

"It's not, and you're not, Harry."

 

"I know, but I will be."

 

And for once in a long time, it actually seemed true.

-

Harry meets Louis'  best mates the next week. Harry had been told so much about his friend Zayn, and was told he would meet Zayn's boyfriends too. 

 

Harry arrived at Louis' flat, nervous.  _What would his friends think of him? What if they don't like me?_  When Harry was let in by Louis, he did not expect Niall to be standing there. Niall had been one of the friends Peter forced him to lose contact with, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss him.

 

" _Niall?"_  

 

" _Harry?_  You're Louis' soul mate?"  

 

 "Erm yeah." The next thing he knew Niall was hugging Harry, who breathed in the smell that was just so  _Niall_ , that he missed.

 

"I missed you, mate." Niall mumbled into his neck. Harry had a feeling there was so much more he wanted to say, but didn't.

 

"I missed you too, Niall."

-

After that, the day rest of the evening went pretty well. Zayn was a bit shy at first but soon joined in on the banter and Harry learned he was funny and witty, just like Louis. Niall was the same old Niall, and Harry really regretted losing him for two years.

 -

A few weeks later, Harry meets Louis' family, and he's even more nervous than before. 

 

Turns out, he was nervous for nothing, the twins and Louis' mother adore him, and Felicite and Lottie think he's charming, and Louis agrees.

-

The next week, Harry takes Louis to meet Anne and Gemma.

 

They're a little reluctant at first, and no one can blame them after what Peter. But soon enough they're already fond of him, but not without Gemma threatening,  _You touch my baby brother, you'll never touch shit again_ , to which Louis immediately said he would never.

-

 A month later, Liam went back home, and Harry ended up moving in with Louis. Things were doing great.

-

It took almost a year for Harry to be mostly recovered. Now, he had nightmares rarely, and moments where he didn't want to make love to Louis, but now, Louis understood and would never pressure him.

He really fucking loved Louis.

And he told him that on their nine month anniversary, and Louis just kissed him deeply while Harry grabbed his thighs and carried him to the bedroom. 

-

They've been together for a total of five years when Louis proposes to Harry. Harry is at work when Louis sets everything up (Harry works at the local library now). Louis has gotten special permission to have the coffeeshop for the morning, so he lays down rose petals on the tables, and makes Harry's favorite lunch. At around eleven, Harry gets off work and walks in at eleven thirty. Louis has everything planned out and timed and he's jittery as fuck. At exactly 11:58am Louis stands in front of Harry  and says it all.

 

"Harry Styles, I have loved you since the minute you walked into this coffee shop, I don't think I even needed the necklaces to know you were the one for me. But Harry I promise to treat you right always. I can tell you still think I'm going to hurt you and you think that I can't love you, but I can. Harry, you're a smart young man, but sometimes you don't see the truth because everyone is hiding it from you. But I promise, to only be truthful to you, because I fucking love you Harry. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So," Louis got on one knee, "Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?"

 

Louis was out of breath and nervous as fuck as the small clock rang noon, just like Louis planned.

 

"Yes, oh god yes!" with that, Louis stood up, Harry immedietly kissing him sweetly.

 

"I love you so much, Louis."

-

The wedding was simple, and their families and friends were so happy to see them so happy. It was a fall wedding, outdoors and beautiful. They said simple vows because they knew if they said everything they wanted to they'd be there for years. 

-

When Harry is 27 and Louis is 29 they get a surrogate. 

 

Her name is Anissa and she's beautiful and sweet and they're glad to have her carrying their baby. 

 

Nine months later the baby is a girl and they name her Alexandra. 

-

They end up having three more girls and a boy after that. They name the girls Maegan, Maria, and Alexxis (Lexi for short), and the boy named Alexander (things get confusing sometimes.) 

 

But now their family is complete and they're all together, and that's all that matters. 

 

_Looking back on everything, I wouldn't change a thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: louiitalou
> 
> Tumblr: subspacelouis
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy :)


End file.
